


Una nueva etapa

by wandererstark



Series: We are the body's blood [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collage, F/M, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: El instituto acabó. Una nueva etapa comienza: la Universidad.Y, con ello, nuevas sensaciones.Pero sin olvidar nunca a los amigos.- · -Breve resumen del fanfic anterior en las notas del primer capítulo.- También publicado en Wattpad -EN PAUSA!!





	1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> En el primer fanfic de esta serie, Sonja se traslada desde el Karasuno hasta el Nekoma. Allí deberá vivir con el interés que su apellido levanta: su hermano fue un gran libero del Nekoma que tras un trágico accidente quedó en silla de ruedas.  
> Sin embargo, las amistades que forja y las que mantiene de su tiempo en Miyagi, la ayudarán a encontrar su sitio.  
> Eso, y su noviazgo con el capitán del Nekoma.

Los llantos de Lev llenan la calle donde nos encontramos. Cualquiera habría dicho que no nos veríamos de nuevo, cuando la realidad era que habíamos prometido volver para la Batalla del Basurero y algunos partidos oficiales siempre que las clases de la Universidad nos lo permitieran.

\- Vamos, vamos, Lev – le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda – No es un adiós, ¿Val-?

Otro llanto me interrumpe mientras intento animarlo. Kenma está enterrado bajo sus brazos, y mira con resentimiento al ruidoso excompañero que lo tiene aprisionado. A su lado, Kuroo estrecha la mano de Innuoka, quien contiene las lágrimas al recibir la felicitación por haber sido nombrado el próximo capitán del Nekoma. A su lado, Shibayama sonríe a Yamamoto y Fukunaga, que también vienen a despedirse de nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo empezareis en vuestra Universidad? – me acerco a ellos.

\- La semana que viene – suspira Yamamoto, quien no tiene muchas ganas. A su lado, Fukunaga le da unas palmaditas de ánimo.

\- ¡Mucho ánimo! – sonrío a ambos compañeros de curso.

\- ¡LEV! ¡DEJA A KENMA! ¿No ves que lo vas a aplastar? – grita Kuroo acercándose a su amigo. Lo que hace que se abalance a llorar sobre su hombro en su lugar.

\- Te lo has buscado, Tetsuro – me río ante su expresión.

\- Sonja-senp-. –  Sin embargo, Kuroo lo agarra antes de que me abrace a mí, haciendo que la risa calme el ambiente.

_Se ha acabado_. El equipo que formamos, con el que fuimos al Nacional, ha quedado disgregado. Yaku y Kai están estudiando en el extranjero; Kuroo, Kenma y yo vamos (junto a Elie, Akaashi y Bokuto) a la Universidad de Tokyo; Yamamoto y Fukunaga van a distintas universidades lejos de nuestra ciudad; y, cuando se gradúen, Inuoka, Shibayama y Lev escogerán también sus propios caminos.

La llegada de los dos miembros del Fukurodani y Elie evita que me entren las ganas de llorar. Eso, y la mano que Kuroo me ha agarrado cuando ha debido de ver el reflejo de mis pensamientos en mi cara.

\- ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? ¡Nos vamos a la universidad!

Lev vuelve a llorar. El nuevo as del Nekoma es un tanto llorón.

Sin embargo, cuando llega la hora de meter las cosas en el autobús, noto que las lágrimas amenazan con aparecer otra vez. Supongo que da igual la edad que tenga: soy una sentimental. Kenma y yo nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros de curso: los tres mosqueteros y D’Artagnan del Nekoma.

Elie me espera sentada con un sitio a su lado para mí. Me asomo por la ventana y me despido, por séptima vez, de todos ellos.

\---

El trayecto se me hace muy corto, pese a que Elie pasa la mayoría del tiempo dormida. Y el motivo es el grupo de los chicos de segundo (ahora, recién graduados) del Karasuno.

CHAT: _RECIEN GRADUADOS_

**_[Ennoshita]:_** _¿Podéis dejarlo ya?_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_** _¡CHIKARA! ¡No puedes haber estado ocultándonos lo de la novia de Narita!_

**_[Narita]:_** _¿Todavía estáis con eso? Solo hemos quedado un par de veces_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_** _Lo mismo da_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_ ** _*emoticono de cara ofendida*_

**_[Kinoshita]:_** _Sonja_

**_[Kinoshita]:_** _Échanos un cable, por favor_

**_[Tategami]:_** _A mí no me metáis_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_** _¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN, SONJA?!_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_** _Me esperaba más de mi amiga de la infancia…_

**_[Tategami]:_** _*emoticono de cara preocupada*_

Suspiro ante la conversación, aunque una sonrisa se me escapa en los labios. Todos están tan nerviosos como yo de lo que está a punto de comenzar. Ennoshita, Narita y Kinnoshita comienzan la universidad; Yuu ha sido reclutado para un equipo nacional de vóley y pronto comenzará su entrenamiento en la universidad; y Tanaka acaba de comenzar a trabajar en la tienda de Ukai.

“Otro grupo que se ha disuelto”, pienso con tristeza.

\- ¡Sonja! ¡Es nuestra parada! – me llama Kuroo mientras despierta a Kenma a su lado.

\- Vamos allá – suspiro para mí, intentando darme ánimos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pongo el pie en el suelo comienzo a temblar por una mezcla de sentimientos: miedo ante lo desconocido, euforia ante estar ya aquí, entusiasmo por todo lo que tengo por delante.

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

\- Ese chiste ya es muy viejo, Tetsuro.

\- Pero siempre te saca una sonrisa.

Y es cierto. La entusiasmada voz de Bokuto hacia Elie y Akaashi explicándoles todo el campus desde donde estamos me impide responderle.

\- Bokuto-san, ¿por qué no dejamos nuestras cosas primero en la habitación y vemos dónde están las clases? Mañana podrás enseñarnos la cancha de vóley.

\- Pero Akaaaaashi. Yo quiero que veáis donde entreno ahora.

\- Kou, es mejor que descansemos antes para poder verla. ¿No crees?

Bokuto se lo piensa un momento hasta asentir. Es verdad, si están cansados no podrán disfrutarla igual.

Akaashi se acerca a donde estamos nosotros suspirando, mientras Bokuto sigue explicándole a Elie todo. “Menos mal que está ella. Si no, no sé cómo te habrías escapado” le comenta Kenma sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

Tras unos minutos, nos ponemos todos en marcha hacia nuestras residencias. A Elie y a mí nos dejan las primeras, ya que las habitaciones de chicas y chicos están separadas por varios minutos de distancia.

Subir las escaleras es todo un reto con las maletas, y eso que damos las gracias de que nuestro piso es el segundo. Al abrir las puerta, nos permitimos un respiro mientras asimilamos lo que vemos: dos mesas y dos camas en ambos extremos de la habitación, con una ventana separándonos y un armario justo al entrar.

\- Bueno, no es… tan pequeña – me mira Elie conteniendo la risa.

\- Sabes muy bien que dentro de una semana no vamos a poder aguantarnos en esta habitación – le contesto sin separar la vista de la que será mi cama durante el próximo año.

\- Ya sabías a lo que venías, ¿no? Has estado visitando a Kuroo-san durante el año pasado.

\- ¡Pero no estábamos en la habitación!

\- Tampoco hace falta ponerse tan roja, Sonja… - se mete conmigo

\- N-N-No estoy roja – escondo mi cara mientras comienzo a entrar en la habitación para instalarme. No estoy roja, es que no creo que exista un color para el tono de mi cara ahora mismo.

Elie se ríe mientras se dirige a la cama contraria para también organizar sus cosas.


	2. Primer día

Las dos primeras noches en el campus han sido tranquilas: cenar Elie y yo mientras vemos una buena comedia romántica y terminar de organizar la habitación.

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos por la mañana son las fotos que he puesto en la pared de mi cama: los chicos del Karasuno en la graduación de los de tercero, los chicos del Nekoma en nuestro primer día en los Nacionales, Kuroo y yo en nuestra primera cita en el festival, Elie y yo en clase, Yuu y yo de pequeños, mi hermano en una de sus últimas terapias antes de que me fuera… Sonrío ante todos estos buenos momentos y me levanto, decidida a seguir acumulando más.

\- ¡Elie! ¡Hora de levantarse! – un gruñido sale de debajo de su sábana a modo de respuesta - ¡Venga! ¡Nada de llegar tarde a tu primera clase!

\- Sí, mamá.

\- Deja de meterte conmigo. Tú serás mucho peor cuando seas profesora – me río mientras le destapo.

\- Adelántate tú. Yo entro media hora más tarde, puedo dormir un poco más.

Resignada me voy a la sala común a desayunar algo antes de las clases. Cuando salgo de la residencia, Akaashi ya me está esperando. Ambos hemos decidido estudiar periodismo.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días. Pareces bastante cansado… ¿No has dormido bien? – le pregunto ofreciéndole un trozo de galleta, que acepta.

\- Bokuto-san no ha parado de mandar mensajes hasta muy tarde… Deseando suerte para nuestro primer día.

\- Está muy ilusionado de teneros aquí a Elie y a ti.

Akaashi suspira, aunque sé que él también aprecia ese entusiasmo que su amigo tiene por volver a tenerlo cerca.

Llegamos a nuestra primera clase unos minutos antes de que empiece, por lo que no tenemos muchos sitios donde elegir. Akaashi señala un par de asientos libres y decidimos quedarnos ahí.

La mañana transcurre lentamente: un profesor llega, suelta lo que sea, y se marcha. Y así sucesivamente. Es completamente distinto a como era la escuela: más cercano.

Al salir nos topamos con Kuroo y Kenma, que nos están esperando.

\- ¿Qué tal ese primer día?

\- Muy aburrido. ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en clase? – pregunto levantando la ceja.

\- Kuroo se ha saltado la última hora para venir a buscarnos a todos.

\- ¡Kenma! ¡Chivato! – se gira hacia él todo rojo mientras yo le miro frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Bokuto-san aún está entrenando?

\- Sí, Minamoto está allí con él.

\- ¿Vamos, entonces?

El gimnasio puede identificarse perfectamente. No solo por su estructura, sino por el ruido de pelotas que sale por su puerta: vóley, baloncesto, fútbol, tenis… Todos los deportes se practican allí a excepción de la natación. Entre la gente que hay en las gradas identificamos a Elie y nos sentamos junto a ella. Bokuto nos saluda vigorosamente hasta que le llaman la atención. “¡Bokuto! ¡Deja de distraerte!”. A su lado, Oikawa se burla de él hasta que también le llaman la atención. Y le vuelven a llamar la atención cuando le contesta algo a Ushijima. Esos tres hacen un extraño grupo.

Y entonces, una cara que parece que se ríe de mí me llama la atención. ¡No puede ser! A mi lado, noto a Kuroo y Elie reírse y, si me fijo atentamente, hasta Kenma y Akaashi tienen sonrisas en sus labios.

\- ¿Todos lo sabíais?

\- Kou no. Él no habría sido capaz de callarse – se ríe mi amiga.

_¿Qué diantres hace Yuu Nishinoya en mi Universidad?_

\---

\- Venga, Sonja. No te enfades – Yuu me abraza como cuando éramos niños. Pero yo sigo de brazos cruzados y mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. - ¡Era una sorpresa!

\- Me esperaba más de mi amigo de la infancia…

\- ¡Oye! ¡No vale usar mis propias palabras contra mí!

Fuera del gimnasio comenzaba a refrescar gracias a la puesta de sol. Todos nos habíamos reunido en la puerta para presentarnos formalmente.

Miré de reojo a mi amigo. No podía negar que, después de un año y medio separados, no me alegrara de volver a verlo todos los días.

\- Nishinoya-kun. Tú amiga es más alta que tú – observó Ushijima. Y era cierto: yo seguía siendo unos centímetros más alta que él.

\- Ushijiiiiiimaaaa, no es educado mencionar la altura de los demás – le riñó Bokuto mientras Nishinoya saltaba al lado de quien le había ofendido, buscando pelea.

\- Tategami-chan – “¿-chan?” repite Kuroo a su lado – Encantado de conocerte por fin. Tu novio no ha parado de hablar de ti.

\- E-Encantada… - digo poniéndome algo roja.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar por ahí para celebrarlo todos juntos? – dice alegremente dando una palmada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos al bar de siempre!

\- Buena idea, Bokuto-san.

\- ¡Akaashi! ¡Elie! ¡Es el bar del que tanto os he hablado! – dice alegremente mientras coge a cada uno del brazo.

Me quedo parada un momento viendo la escena hasta que Yuu viene hasta mi lado. “Vamos, Sonja. Tenemos que dar envidia a los demás” sonríe mientras saca el móvil para hacernos una foto.

CHAT: _RECIEN GRADUADOS_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_ ** _*ha enviado una foto*_

**_[Kinoshita]:_ ** _¿Eh?_

**_[Kinoshita]:_ ** _¿Qué hacéis los dos juntos?_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_ ** _¡SORPRESA!_

**_[Tategami]:_ ** _Lo de sorpresa va también por mí_

**_[Tategami]:_ ** _Yo tampoco sabía nada de esto_

**_[Narita]:_ ** _Y luego te ofendes porque yo no digo nada de haber quedado un par de veces con una chica…_

**_[Ennoshita]:_ ** _Si es que eres de lo que no hay, Nishinoya…_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_ ** _*ha enviado una foto*_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_ ** _Disfrutad vosotros que podéis…_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_ ** _*emoticono triste*_

**_[Tategami]:_ ** _Ánimo, Tanaka_

**_[Tategami]:_ ** _*emoticono de fuerza*_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_ ** _¡Ryuu!_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_ ** _¿Todavía trabajando?_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_ ** _Turno de noche hoy_

**_[Call-Me-Senpai]:_ ** _*muchos emoticonos tristes*_

El móvil me sigue vibrando durante un buen rato mientras todos animamos a Tanaka. Conociéndolo, se siente mal por no haber tenido las calificaciones suficientes o la habilidad en vóley para entrar a una Universidad como todos los demás. Sin embargo, en unos años todos estaremos como él: cumpliendo con nuestros horarios y ganando un sueldo con el que poder vivir.

El bar al que los mayores nos llevan se encuentra en la periferia del campus. Y está a rebosar.

\- Vaya, se nota que es el primer día del curso. No cabe ni un alfiler… - comenta Akaashi.

\- Nah, esto está casi siempre así. Es el mejor bar de los pocos que hay sin necesidad de coger un autobús.

\- ¿Lo dejamos para otro día? – propone Elie.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros mientras nos decidimos: teníamos ganas de pasar un rato todos juntos, pero estar a empujones o esperando a que una mesa quede libre, teniendo al día siguiente clase…

\- Sí, lo mejor será dejarlo para otro día – asiente Kuroo al final.

\- Kenma, no te relajes. Ese ‘otro día’ va a ser contigo sí o sí – le susurro a mi amigo, quien me devuelve la mirada molesto. He acertado con lo que estaba pensando.

\- Bueno, entonces deberíamos ir a dormir – dice Ushijima girándose hacia el camino que lleva a las residencias.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Yo aún no tengo sueño!

\- Siempre decías eso y te quedabas dormido en cuanto te metías en la cama – le acuso.

\- Vaya, vaya. De lo que nos estamos enterando… - sonríe maliciosamente Kuroo.

\- ¡T-Tenía 7 años!

Cuando llego a la habitación después de cenar algo en la sala común con Elie me falta tiempo para ponerme el pijama. Ha sido un primer día agotador, y pronto noto que los parpados se cierran. Sin embargo, el sonido del móvil me despierta:

CHAT: _UNA VEZ ENTRE APUNTES_

**_[The-One-Bokuto]:_ ** _*te ha añadido al grupo*_

**_[The-One-Bokuto]:_ ** _*ha añadido a_ _[Akaaaaashi]_ _*_

**_[The-One-Bokuto]:_ ** _*ha añadido a_ _[Neko-pixel]_ _*_

**_[The-One-Bokuto]:_ ** **_¡_ ** _Tategami-san!_ _¡Une a tu amigo!_

**_[The-One-Kuroo]:_ ** _¿No podrías haber esperado a mañana?_

**_[E.T.]:_ ** _¡Wow! ¡Cuánta gente de repente!_ _*emoticono feliz*_

**_[Tategami]:_ ** _*has añadido a_ _[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]_ _*_

**_[Ushi-waka]:_ ** _Creía que íbamos a dormir ya_

“Eso pensaba yo también” suspiro mientras pongo en silencio el móvil.

Compadezco a Kuroo. Conociendo a Bokuto, aun le queda una larga noche con las charlas de su compañero de habitación.


	3. Por fin los dos solos

Espero sentada en un banco frente a mi residencia cuando veo a Kuroo a lo lejos. Me saluda con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a mi lado y me da un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Kenma no viene al final?

\- Está concentrado en un programa informático para una de sus clases – me explica mientras empezamos a andar. Luego se gira hacia mí con cara de incredulidad - ¿Te puedes creer que hay tanto silencio en su habitación que por un momento creí que no había nadie allí? ¡Pero estaban los dos!

\- Bueno, Akaashi y él no son de los ruidosos, precisamente – me río.

\- Todo lo contrario a Bokuto…

Me río aún con más ganas al recordar lo que Akaashi me contó un día en clase: la parte de la habitación de Bokuto como si acabara de pasar un huracán por allí, mientras que la de Kuroo parecía la de un soldado. “Sí, sí. Tú ríete...” finge enfadarse conmigo, a lo que me vuelvo a reír y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Hace dos semanas que hemos empezado el curso escolar, y nunca hemos podido estar los dos solos. Lo echaba de menos.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para la película. En el campus solo tenemos las clases, las residencias y algunos bares pequeños; por lo que para las demás cosas debemos coger el autobús. El cine está casi lleno, como le corresponde a una película tan esperada como esta, y nuestros asientos no están en la mejor fila; pero disfrutamos igual.

\- ¡Ah! Me esperaba más del final… - digo decepcionada.

\- Porque será… - se mete conmigo Kuroo.

En silencio vamos de vuelta a la parada del bus. Las últimas noches han refrescado, y me pego un poco a él para protegerme del frío.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- S-Sí. Solo un poco de frío – le sonrío.

\- Parece que hay una ola de bajadas de temperaturas en todo el país… - comenta mientras se frota las manos para entrar en calor. Después pones las mías en medio y repite el movimiento. - ¿Mejor?

Asiento agradecida y apoyo mi cabeza en él. El autobús llega pronto (menos mal), y parece que los dos asientos libres al final del todo tienen escrito nuestro nombre.

Mi móvil vibra, y veo un mensaje de Elie. Hoy cenará con Bokuto, así que no tengo por qué esperarla. El guiño al final del todo es bastante sugerente.

\- Parece que nuestros compañeros de habitación también han hecho planes – me giro hacia Kuroo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de plan? – sonríe pensando mal. Suelta una carcajada al ver lo roja que me pongo y como muevo la boca sin que nada salga de ella. – Me encanta lo inocente que eres con ciertos temas.

\- Y-Yo no soy inocente.

\- Sí que lo eres – dice burlón girándose hacía mí.

Al hacer ese movimiento, nuestras caras quedan a escasos centímetros de distancia. Poco a poco, nos acercamos el uno al otro hasta que ambos móviles vibran al unísono. Carraspeo mientras volvemos a colocarnos y leo el mensaje.

CHAT: _UNA VEZ ENTRE APUNTES_

**_[E.T.]:_ ** _¿Queréis quedar mañana para ir a tomar algo?_

**_[ROOOOLLINGG-THUNDERR]:_ ** _Creía que tenías una cita, Gran Rey_

**_[Ushi-waka]:_ ** _Le han dejado plantado_

**_[E.T.]:_ ** _¡Ushiwaka!_

**_[Ushi-waka]:_ ** _Dime_

**_[Tategami]:_ ** _Creo que significa que no podías decirlo, Ushijima-san_

**_[Ushi-waka]:_ ** _Ah_

**_[Ushi-waka]:_ ** _¿Y por qué solo dice mi nombre?_

Miro a Kuroo, que está tapándose la boca a mi lado para que no se oiga su risa. Mis hombros empiezan a moverse por la risa también, y los pasajeros a nuestro alrededor nos miran como si estuviéramos locos.

\- Ese tipo nunca se entera – se limpia las lágrimas Kuroo.

\- Estoy segura que Oikawa-san están deseando estrangularlo.

Nos bajamos en una de las primeras paradas del campus para seguir andando juntos durante más tiempo. En un momento determinado me dice que espere frente a uno de los locales que tenemos por la zona y, cuando sale, lleva dos perritos calientes. “Unas palomitas no son cena” me sonríe mientras me tiende uno de ellos.

El comer algo caliente hace que no note tanto frío como antes. Y, aunque me niegue a reconocerlo, no está malo.

Sin embargo, pronto terminamos de comer y llegamos a la puerta de mi residencia. Nos paramos y nos miramos, sin ganas de despedirnos.

\- Hacía mucho que no salíamos los dos solos por ahí.

\- Deberíamos escaparnos más a menudo.

\- No hay problema – me sonríe.

Le agarro de la ropa y tiro levemente de él hacia abajo hasta que nuestros labios se unen. El beso se prolonga durante unos minutos y, al apartarnos, vemos en los ojos del otro que claramente no era lo que deseábamos, sino seguir juntos, los dos solos, durante más tiempo.

_“Buenas noches”_


	4. La batalla en el basurero

El autobús avanza a un buen ritmo. A este paso, llegaremos antes de la hora a Miyagi.

\- Ten cuidado de no despertarlo – le digo a Fukunaga, que está sentado en el sitio de delante, mientras me aguanto la risa. A mi lado, Kenma tiene una sonrisa de lado que intenta ocultar mirando al móvil.

Veo la cabeza de Fukunaga moverse en un asentimiento a la vez que oigo el sonido de mi cámara al comenzar a grabar a Yamamoto, quien se ha quedado dormido hace un rato ya.

A mi lado Kuroo niega con la cabeza, el único “alumno de tercero” que viene a la concentración.

_La batalla en el basurero._

Creímos que no íbamos a poder reunirnos todos. Los trabajos en la universidad, los entrenamientos… Todo parecía indicar que no cumpliríamos nuestra promesa.

Bueno, y para algunas personas así ha sido. Miro el móvil a la segunda vibración: Nishinoya quejándose de tener que entrenar y no poder ir a ver a sus kōhai.

\- ¿Me estás grabando? – la voz somnolienta de Yamamoto hace que levante la cabeza del móvil. Fukunaga silenciosamente me pasa la cámara y luego niega con la cabeza. – Me estabas grabando, ¿verdad? Sonja, bórralo.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – digo guardándola lo más lejos posible de él.

\- Oye, ¿os habéis enterado? – todos nos giramos hacía Kuroo, que está leyendo un mensaje con los ojos como platos. – Parece ser que el entrenador Nekomata no va al partido.

\- ¿EH? – suelta Yamamoto, haciendo eco de todos nosotros. Todos los pasajeros del autobús se giran en nuestra dirección con miradas de reprobación.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – inclina hacia delante la cabeza Kenma para mirar directamente a Kuroo a los ojos.

\- Lleva un tiempo cansado. Le han obligado a quedarse en Tokio.

\- Pues menuda gracia le ha tenido que hacer… - Fukunaga asiente ante mi comentario - ¿Creéis que hay algo más?

\- Bueno, ya es muy mayor. Es normal que no pueda seguir el ritmo de los demás – intenta quitarle hierro al asunto nuestro antiguo capitán. Y todos decidimos creer en ello.

Unas horas más tarde llegamos a nuestra parada. Gracias a todos los años que he vivido allí, logramos encontrar donde nos vamos a alojar.

Junto con el resto del Nekoma.

\---

El sonido de las pelotas y las zapatillas contra el suelo de la cancha llega a mis oídos. Me permito cerrar los ojos un momento y, al abrirlos de nuevo, me siento rara. Porque en esos segundos me he olvidado que yo ya no estoy en la cancha, sino animando desde las gradas.

\- Se siente raro, ¿verdad? – una voz a mi espalda comenta.

\- ¡Suga-san! – y cuando veo a todas las sonrisas que vienen detrás de él - ¡Chicos!

Me acerco corriendo a saludar a mis compañeros del Karasuno: Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita y Tanaka.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo? Y Tanaka, te juro que como te quejes de estar trabajando… - Tanaka se calla ante la advertencia de Ennoshita - ¿De verdad no tienes nada más que contarnos?

\- Es que no hago otra cosa – se queja finalmente nuestro amigo, a lo que todos nos reímos.

\- Tú estarás muy feliz de volver a estar con Nishinoya en clase, ¿no? – me mira Narita.

\- Bueno, solo nos vemos cuando tenemos un descanso ambos pero… Sí, me alegro de tenerlo por allí. Ojalá estuvierais los demás allí también. ¿Y Kinoshita y tú?

\- Nuestros horarios no coinciden, así que podemos vernos poco.

\- ¿Y tú, Ennoshita?

\- No puedo quejarme – dice escuetamente Ennoshita mirando hacia la cancha, a lo que todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡El partido está a punto de comenzar! – nos llama Dazai, que estaba hablando con Suga y Kuroo. Un manojo de nervios a su lado nos saluda con una sonrisa y vuelve a ponerse al lado del antiguo capitán del Karasuno.

\- ¿Ha venido con Michimiya-san? – susurra Kinoshita a mi lado. Yo solo sonrío.

En la cancha, ambos capitanes se dan la mano. No me puedo creer que Innuoka y Yamaguchi estén ya en tercer año y dirijan al equipo. Aunque tampoco me puedo creer que yo ya no tenga que volver a las aulas del instituto.

Los jugadores se colocan en sus puestos listos para jugar. Nadie sospecharía que este no es más que un partido de práctica: ambos van a darlo todo para ganar.

\- ¡Ánimo, Tsukki!

\- ¡Kuroo-san! ¡Anímame a mí, que soy de tu equipo! – se gira Lev hacia nosotros, mientras la cara de Tsukkishima sigue seria.

\---

El sonido del balón estampándose contra el suelo llega a mis oídos cada pocos segundos. Ambos equipos van muy igualados y no van a ceder hasta el final.

Durante el descanso, Yamamoto se acerca a mi lado como si nada.

\- No.

\- ¡Pero si no sabes lo que voy a decir!

\- Me vas a pedir que me cambie el nombre del chat. Como llevas pidiéndome los últimos meses cada vez que hablamos.

Tanaka se ríe de su amigo cuando éste vuelve derrotado a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué nombre es, si puede saberse?

\- Ninguno

\- Neko-manager

\- ¡Kenma! – me giro roja mientras mi novio se ríe.

\- Pues yo creo que es muy gracioso – me pasa el brazo Kuroo por el hombro intentando abrazarme.

\- Pues yo no lo creo – le pego suavemente en el hombro.

Cuando el día acaba, el Karasuno ha ganado dos partidos y el Nekoma uno. Ukai le estrecha la mano a Naoi sin ocultar su satisfacción mientras todos los veteranos bajamos  a saludar.

\- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Tsukki! – le da una palmada Kuroo en la espalda.

\- Kuroo-san, felicítame a mí…

\- La verdad es que tú también los has hecho bien. ¡Oye, ¿por qué lloras ahora?!

\- ¡TANAKA-SENPAIIIIII! – pasa un manchurrón naranja junto a mí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
